


Maybe I'm Just Tired

by darkalbino



Category: Naruto
Genre: Awkwardness, Crushes, Drinking, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:16:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2105970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkalbino/pseuds/darkalbino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drunk and breathy kisses and Sasuke's awkward as hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe I'm Just Tired

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted on Y!Gallery: November 14, 2011

The air was heavy with the smell of beer and smoke, and whoever owned this house couldn't possibly be happy with the fact that that blond girl was vomiting in the corner. No one seemed to notice her though, she wasn't so important that she could stand out amongst the throng of sweaty bodies or drugged up laughter or blasting music. Things like that were expected at parties anyway, and so very easily overlooked.  
  
Naruto fell sideways on the couch as _Bombs Away_ blared in the background, falling right into someone's lap. He looked up, glazed blue eyes rolling lazily over a tan face with red tattoos under sharp eyes. He raised one hand and grinned. "I'm Naruto."  
  
The other snorted and raised one hand back, waving it slightly with his own fogged up gaze. "I'm Kiba."  
  
Abruptly, the both burst into laughter, leaning into each other with so much hilarity spilling out of their guts that they were grabbing them with tear-touched eyes.  
  
But just as suddenly, Naruto stopped laughing, and looked up at Kiba with an almost confused expression, as if he'd completely forgotten what had been so funny in first place. "Dude, I know that," he said.  
  
Silence.  
  
Naruto's mouth spread into a slow grin, a goofy one that clearly reflected his brain was nothing but fuzz and bubbles at the moment. "I'm Naruto."  
  
Kiba's bark of laughter startled the blond even more than the sudden hand he pushed against his face. "Man, y're so fuckin' _wasted_! Haha!"  
  
Naruto smacked the hand away and slapped his own against Kiba's tattooed cheek, still grinning up at him. "Not enough, if I can still recognize your ugly face." He paused and pushed his thumb and forefinger in so Kiba's mouth puckered, then laughed at it. "And if I can still use the word 'recognize'." He shoved his finger in the air and kicked one leg up. "More beer!"  
  
"Dude, dude!" Kiba reached over him, grabbing a full can of beer off the table in front of them, which was supporting a rather impressive pyramid of empty cans they had already drunk. "S'play Boozefall!"  
  
Boozefall was a game their (wasted) brains had created where one person laid on the other's lap while the other person raised a can of beer up and poured it into his or her mouth, to see how much they could get down before choking. The stream of booze kind of looked like a waterfall as it came down, hence the name "Boozefall." Kiba and Naruto are geniuses, if you can't tell.  
  
Naruto's nose scrunched up lightly. "Hell no, you almost drown me last time!"  
  
"Naw naw, this time," Kiba popped open the cap, "this time I got it, got this shit."  
  
"Ffff," Naruto reached up, poking his fingers over Kiba's face with his blue eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Iunooo," he drawled, suddenly breaking off in sputters as a miniature blow-up was thrown right on his face.  
  
Sakura plopped herself down on top of Naruto's stomach, stretching her arm across the back of the couch and crossing her legs as she smiled at her friends, pink hair pulled back with two glittery clips. "I thought you might appreciate that," she giggled as Naruto looked at the doll before chucking it over the couch arm behind him.  
  
Sakura tugged down her skirt, the beer in Kiba's hand catching her emerald eyes. "What are you doing?"  
  
Kiba raised the can with a grin, some liquid sloshing out over his fingers. "Boozefall!"  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes and brought her fist up to rest her cheek on it. "Are you two that drunk already?" She eyed the beer-pyramid on the table and raised a brow. "How many have you had?"  
  
"Two," Naruto slurred.  
  
Sakura frowned at him, glaring.  
  
He laughed nervously and scrubbed one hand through the blond spikes on his head. "Less than twelve."  
  
Kiba kneed Naruto's shoulder to get his attention back. "Ready?"  
  
"Hell yeah!" Naruto tilted his head back and opened his mouth, watching as his friend's tongue poked out in concentration, the beer hovering over him. Kiba bit his lip to hold back a snigger as he tilted it and light-brown liquid cascaded and splashed over Naruto's nose, mouth and chin. He coughed and sputtered, Kiba laughing hysterically as he gasped for breath and Sakura slipping off his stomach as he rolled right off of Kiba's lap and thumped onto the carpeted floor.  
  
All three of them were in a fit of laughter, Naruto not even able to care when his floor-rolling made him crash into the table and their pyramid came clattering down, beer cans rolling off the edge and raining over him.  
  
Nobody else noticed their antics, the music still blasting as all the joy in the world shrank down to the drunken stupidity of their tiny circle.  
  
Naruto wiped the tears from him eyes and rubbed his sleeve over the beer on his face, still chuckling. "Aw, c'mon guys, c'mon," he pleaded, getting up on wobbly legs and holding his hands out to them. "Let's dance!"  
  
Kiba was still laughing. "I can't – haha!" He put one hand over his stomach and let his head fall back over the couch as he tried to calm down. "If I get up I'll vomit, fuck."  
  
Sakura made a face at him but smiled as Naruto fell back on couch with them, kicking his legs over Kiba and resting his head in her lap this time. She made a soft sound that was lost over the music and began running her fingers gently through the golden strands of her friend's hair. "Hey, Naruto," she said, "I thought your roommate was coming?"  
  
There was a warm throb that came to life in Naruto's head at those words. "Pft," he snorted and relaxed into her fingers. "I told 'im, but he wouldn't come. Party shitter."  
  
Sakura pouted lightly. "He hardly ever comes out with us."  
  
"Cuz he's an asshole," Naruto gruffed, cheeks flushed as the throbbing began to meld with the strokes of Sakura's slim fingers, soothing him. "God, why do you talk about him so much?" He grinned and let his arms flop out. "I'm right here, talk about me."  
  
"Pft," Kiba smacked those arms with a toothy grin. "If she ain't talkin' about him, you are." Then he proceeded to do a whiny and rather poor drunken imitation of Naruto complaining about Sasuke: "What a prick! Isn't he a douche? Don't you wanna hit 'im?"  
  
"Well, he is…and I do," Naruto argued quietly, his lids fluttering under the soft, steady strokes running through his hair.  
  
"Allll the goddamn time, Sasuke this and Sasuke that blah bluh blargh," he made a dramatic hand wave. "When we've got this pretty chick we could talk about instead," Kiba leaned into Sakura with a white smile, while Naruto chuckled in agreement and turned his face into her flat stomach.  
  
Sakura snorted and pushed Kiba's face away while tugging Naruto back gently by his hair. "Flattering, you two," she chimed, lips tilted the slightest bit. Her eyes scrunched up merrily as she tapped one manicured finger against the tip of Naruto's nose. "I think you have a crush," she teased.  
  
"Wha," Naruto murmured, eyes already closed.  
  
"Yeah," she giggled and stroked her thumb over his eyelids. "Like when little boys fight with girls on the playground."  
  
Naruto was barely hearing her, his head was cloudy and her fingers were so damn soothing. " "Mehn..."  
  
"Naruto?" Sakura blinked and shook him lightly.  
  
"Hah! What a loser! He passed out!" Kiba slapped the other boy's leg on his lap with a huge grin. "Idiot."  
  
Naruto's mouth dropped open but all that came out was a string of drool and a loud snore.  


 

* * *

Naruto's senses awoke to the smell of vanilla, and he breathed it in strong and sweet. His eyes were still closed, heavy and drowsed with his mind still in a drunken haze. Slowly, he realized that he was no longer on the couch at the party, but was piggybacking off of someone with his arms draped over their shoulders and his nose buried in soft, soft hair. Naruto breathed in again, groaning softly and smiling as he was assaulted with that rich scent. His muddy brain slowly pieced that Sakura smelled good, was freakishly strong for a girl, definitely had soft hair and was the last person he'd seen before he passed out. Thus, Sakura must be the one carrying him home, thinking he was still asleep.  
  
His arms were hanging right over her chest.  
  
Drunk Naruto was pretty stupid.  
  
All this added up to Naruto grinning into soft hair as his hands rose up and groped at the chest behind them.  
  
The body stopped walking, standing utterly still as Naruto's hands roved over a surprisingly flat, hard chest, his mouth dipping into a small frown.  
  
"What are you doing?" Sasuke snapped.  
  
Naruto didn't have to open his eyes to know Sasuke's mouth was twisted upward, that one of his eyebrows was significantly raised as he glared at his roommate over his shoulder. He also knew that he had to answer Sasuke's question, seeing as how his fingers were still squeezing around Sasuke and looking for something that clearly was not there. It wasn't too disappointing though, hm…  
  
Okay wait, wait, Sasuke had asked him what he was doing. There were two responses to this that Naruto's mushed brain came up with.  
  
You're not Sakura. You don't have boobs.  
  
C'mon Naruto, you can do it.  
  
His brow furrowed, eyelids parted as blearily and slowly as his mouth, "…You're not have boobs."  
  
Wait…  
  
Sasuke straightened up and Naruto was unceremoniously dumped on the ground. He cursed and sat up carefully, his world still swimming slightly as rubbed his lower back and looked up through milky blue eyes at a scowling Sasuke. "Where's Sakura? N'Kiba?" He glanced around them, taking in the empty street and black night sky. "Wh…"  
  
"Sakura took Kiba home and called me to come get your wasted ass."  
  
"Oh…" Naruto's lips curved into a pout. "Well that sucks."  
  
"Hmph," Sasuke shoved his hands into his jean pockets and kept walking.  
  
"Ah – hey Sasuke!" the drunk blond called, scraping his palms over asphalt as he scrambled on the sidewalk.  
  
Sasuke paused and looked coolly over his shoulder. "If you're sober enough to grope people, you're sober enough to stumble two blocks home."  
  
Naruto made a face; something caught between a grimace and a pout as he tried, pathetically, to get off of the ground but kept tripping up and falling on his ass. Sasuke just watched him, slowly raising a brow when Naruto started slowing down.  
  
Naruto moaned, his stomach protesting all the movement. He laid down flat and rolled over the sidewalk until he rolled right off and flopped onto the grass, feeling nauseous and looking the very definition of a hot mess. He raised his head slightly, "Sasukeeee!"  
  
"Augh," Sasuke blew a bang out of his face and rolled his eyes. He walked back over to the idiot. "Seriously?"  
  
Naruto made another drawn out groaning sound and carefully managed to get on one knee. Sasuke sighed and curled his lip, reluctantly bending over to awkwardly rub the heel of his palm over Naruto's back.  
  
After a while of more groaning and threatening gagging on Naruto's part that nearly made Sasuke jump out of his skin, Naruto finally reached up and tugged Sasuke's arm with a smile and without having spit up a single thing. "Nahh, s'gone."  
  
"Good. Now get up."  
  
"Sas'keee" Naruto stuck out his lower lip and reached up to Sasuke, wiggling his fingers.  
  
Sasuke's brow twitched. At this rate, they were never getting home. He was half-tempted to leave the drunken idiot out here but if something happened to him, Sakura and Kiba would never let him hear the end of it. "Dumbass," he grumbled, bending down and hoisting the other boy up.  
  
Sasuke had to brace himself as Naruto practically collapsed over him, slinging one arm around Sasuke and leaning all his weight against his side. He grunted and slid one hand around Naruto's waist, jerking him up by his jeans and attempting to take a step forward but Naruto was not helping at all. "Naruto! You can't just lean against me, fucking moron! I swear to God, I will _drag_ your sorry ass back if you don't put some goddamn effort into this."  
  
Naruto stared at him, hearing him but not entirely understanding what he was saying. That wasn't his fault though, Sasuke's face was really, really distracting. With his eyebrows furrowed and his nose all scrunched up and mad…that probably wasn't a good thing, but Naruto thought it looked good anyway. His mouth was really pink, too, and Naruto liked the way it opened into this little angry black hole before closing and getting all tight again.  
  
Heh, tight.  
  
Naruto titled his head and leaned into Sasuke, who stopped scolding him and just stood still and watched him back silently. He looked straight into Sasuke's eyes, and if he were sober, such intimate contact and so up close probably would have scared the shit out of him, but right now they just looked dark and cool and very concentrated on his own. His lips were a breath away from Sasuke's, and something was building up inside of him, something profound and beautiful that he wanted to say to him and was bubbling up his throat at an alarming pace. Naruto opened his mouth.  
  
Burp.  
  
"What the – Naruto! God, fuck, what the fuck!" Sasuke didn't let him go but he did try and bat the stench of beer and Naruto-breath out of his face.  
  
Naruto grinned at him, oblivious, and leaned into him again. He used the arm slung around Sasuke to pull him in closer and buried his nose into the nape of his neck, tickled by the dark strands that brushed over him as he inhaled deeply. "Y'know, you smell s'pretty." He chuckled as Sasuke flushed, and reached up to poke a slightly red, pale cheek. "Like a girrrl, haha!"  
  
Irritated, Sasuke snorted and promptly punched him in the side, satisfied when he made him whine. "Naruto, just…shut up."

* * *

 

  
It was around two in the morning when they finally made it to their apartment. Naruto's room was night blue, his bed highlighted like a stage by the moonlight and Sasuke was beyond ready to shove him onto it and go back to his. In fact, he was _just_ about to do this, when Naruto suddenly gripped his shirt tightly and pulled back. "Wait," he murmured.  
  
"What?" Sasuke snapped.  
  
Naruto looked to the side, narrowing his eyes at the bathroom, as if in challenge. "I gotta piss," he pushed himself away from Sasuke and stumbled a few steps over to the door. Naruto leaned against it and lowered his hand to turn the doorknob – and missed. His brow crumpled, fingers closing and opening at all the air around the knob but never once actually _gripping_ it. He smiled and kept trying to grab for it anyway, not even looking up as he said, "Shit, it keeps movin', Sasuke!"  
  
Sasuke pinched bridge of nose. He sighed and walked over, slapping Naruto's hand away and with a grip, twist, and push, the door flew open and Naruto went tumbling inside. Sasuke watched him lay on the floor, laughing like it was the most hilarious thing in the world. "Shit! Shit, m'gonna piss!" He could not stop the laughter, even as he struggled to get up but kept slipping and falling back on the linoleum tiles.  
  
He looked absolutely stupid, and Sasuke couldn't help his own amused chuckling as his fingertips came up over his lips. But after a moment of Naruto still just sniggering on the floor, Sasuke's neck flushed when he realize he might really have to help him get up and take a piss. He hesitated, looking over his shoulder to entertain the thought of leaving, but that was only for a brief moment. Sasuke looked at Naruto, who had finally stopped laughing and was now glaring at the toilet with those airy eyes. Sasuke cleared his throat awkwardly, "Do you need…?"  
  
Naruto cocked his head back, studying Sasuke for a second before his own face flared up as well. "No!" He sat against the wall and pouted. "I can just…" He trailed off, crossing his legs tight and letting his head loll with a groan of frustration.  
  
Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek and stepped into the bathroom. He was relieved when Naruto accepted the hand to help him up, and Sasuke guided him to stand in front of the toilet. Kicking the lid up with the tip of his sneaker, Sasuke sidled up behind Naruto, holding his weight against his own. He tried to keep his face passive as he undid Naruto's jeans, but when Naruto's fingers wrapped around his thin, pale wrists, he felt the warmth creep up his throat and knew his cheeks went red as hell.  
  
Naruto watched as Sasuke pulled his cock out, transfixed. His face was dusted pink as well but he looked more dazed than embarrassed. He moaned softly as he finished his business, with Sasuke trying his damnedest to keep his breathing even behind him.  
  
Sasuke swore he broke a world record with how fast he tucked Naruto back in and zipped him up.  
  
Naruto smiled and reached behind him, petting Sasuke's hair and chuckling. "M'thanks, S'ke."  
  
Awkward. Awkward. Fucking, _fucking_ awkward. "Yeah," Sasuke muttered, slowly tugging Naruto back into his bedroom.  
  
Just as they got out the door, Naruto suddenly slammed into Sasuke, pinning him to the wall. Sasuke opened his mouth to yell at him but the sternness in the other's eyes, which looked a tad less glassy than they'd been all night, even in the dark room, stopped him cold. Naruto leaned into him, and Sasuke turned his face away, getting ready to punch him off in anticipation of another belch attack. But Naruto simply continued to stare at him, and reached up to push one of Sasuke's bangs aside. "Y'know, she said…I got a crush on you."  
  
Sasuke quirked a brow, confused. "What? Who?"  
  
Naruto's lips parted, as if he was about to say something, then thought better of it and closed them. Instead, he grinned slowly, licked his lips, and mumbled, "Can't do you anyway. Dick won't fit," he raised one hand; middle finger held straight up in the air between them, "with that ice-pole up there," he finished.  
  
"Wh…." Sasuke's brows knitted, irritation written all over his handsome face as he smacked Naruto's hand down. "Shut up, you fucking loser, there's no pole in my ass," he whispered back harshly.  
  
Naruto chuckled. "S'okay," he assured, "I like you anyway." And Naruto moved in, making Sasuke go rigid as pressed a kiss to the very corner of his mouth.  
  
Dark eyes narrowed in uncertainty as Naruto breathed a curse and tried again, grabbing Sasuke's arm and tugging him in as he concentrated and closed his mouth over Sasuke's bottom lip, held for a moment, then let it go with a soft, wet sound.  
  
Sasuke's heart was hammering erratically in his chest as he grabbed Naruto's hips and pulled him in, close, tight. He opened his mouth as Naruto opened his, the ring of their lips touching as Naruto sighed into him, long and deep and wanting. It made Sasuke's bones ache, his lids fluttering while Naruto's blue eyes remained half-mooned and fixed solely on him. Sasuke couldn't even care that the air between them stank of beer, he could only dig his nails into Naruto's hips, his skin on fire as Naruto dragged his mouth over his again. Sasuke's lips folded over Naruto's for a moment, snagging in a breathy, almost-kiss before Naruto sighed and moved over, resting his forehead on the exposed skin over Sasuke's t-shirt collar.  
  
He sighed again, and maybe he was just tired, but Sasuke would swear it was in relief. "Thanks," Naruto murmured against his skin, then picked his head up and smiled at him. "Bed now," he fumbled for Sasuke's hand and jerked him forward.  
  
Sasuke stumbled with him. "I have my own-"  
  
"No Sas'ke!" Naruto looked back at him with narrowed eyes and a pout. He put his finger up to his lips. "Shhh," he instructed, and then collapsed on his bed, pulling Sasuke down with him. "Bed," he said again, this time through a louder-than-necessary yawn, and let one of his arms flop over Sasuke's chest.  
  
Sasuke exhaled and glared at him for a moment, then breathed in deeply and kicked off his shoes, turning to his roommate. "You're a moron."  
  
"S'you," Naruto mumbled back, eyes already closed.  
  
"Tch," Sasuke smirked and tucked his arm under his head, allowing Naruto to pull him in closer as his lids slipped shut as well.


End file.
